This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C xc2xa7119 from an application entitled Disk Drive Apparatus earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Mar. 13, 1999, and there duly assigned Serial No. 99-8510 by that Office.
The present invention relates to a computer, and in particular to a storage apparatus of the computer, especially a floppy disk drive apparatus or a CD-ROM drive apparatus, which is used in a portable computer such as a notebook computer.
It is well known in the art to enhance the convenience of using a portable, notebook, or laptop computers and even some docking stations, also known as computer systems, by providing expansion bays for receiving CD-ROM drives, floppy disk drives or hard disk drives , also known as removable media modules.
An advantage to of using such removable media modules is the ability to transfer large amounts of data from on computer system to another computer system, an increase in data security by removing the media modules from the computer system, and making the computer systems more compact, especially convenient to portable computer systems.
To increase compactness in, for example, portable computers, recent practice is to reduce the number of bays provided for receiving the media modules components by making the media modules interchangeable for insertion into a single bay, for example.
The interchangeable media modules a housings and inner components which are fixed, or coupled, to each other by using of a plurality of screws the usage of a plurality of screws during an assembly process of the media modules results in a long assembly time, which cause production costs to be high. In addition, a use of a large number of screws may increase the possibility of damaging the components of the media modules, especially the body and the cover of the housing, thus lowering the quality of the resulting media modules. Also, a front wall, formed at the front surface of the media modules may be formed of a fragile material and structure, particularly around the opening of the front wall through which a memory media is inserted into the media modules, such as a CD-ROM drive or a floppy disk drive. Even more a portion wherein the ejecting button of a floppy disk drive, for example, would be placed may be relatively much more fragile, therefore, this part of the housing is quite susceptible to some damage.
Incorporated herein by reference are the following patents describing some known removable media modules: U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,481 to Mark H. Ruch et al. entitled Computer Docking Station With Half-Height Bays And Associated Security System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,869 to Derrill J. Fussell et al. entitled Adaptor Sleeve For Portable Hard Drive; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,687 to Steve Gluskoter et al. entitled Docking Station Adapter For Computer Media Modules.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a media module (referred to hereafter as disk drive apparatus) especially, a floppy disk drive or a CD-ROM drive, capable of being easily assembled using few screws.
According to the primary objective of the invention, a disk drive apparatus, comprises a disk drive, a body for incorporating the disk drive, wherein the body includes two side surfaces, a bottom surface connecting to two side surfaces, a rear surface coupling the bottom surface and two side surfaces, a cover for coupling the body, wherein the cover includes two side surfaces and an upper surface connecting to two side surfaces of the cover, a front wall formed at the cover, wherein the front wall and the cover are formed in one body, and wherein the front wall is formed to be coupled to the upper surface of the cover, a hook formed at either of the two side surfaces of the body or the two side surfaces of the cover; and a seat formed at either of the two side surface of the body or the two side surfaces of the cover.
In the disk drive apparatus according to the invention, the disk drive apparatus further includes at least one rib formed on inner surface of the body to contact with outer surface of the disk drive, wherein the at least one rib compels the inner surface of the body to be contacted with the is outer surface of the disk drive.
Furthermore, in the disk drive apparatus according to the invention, the disk drive apparatus further includes an interface board having a first surface, a second surface, a first connector and a second connector, and wherein the first surface and the second surface is located in parallel, and wherein the first connector is attached on the first surface to be connected with the disk drive, and wherein the second connectors is attached on the second surface to be connected with an outer electronic device, and wherein the first and the second surface is disposed to be parallel with the rear surface of the body.
Still furthermore, in the disk drive apparatus according to the invention, the hook is formed adjacent to a front portion of each of the two side surfaces.
Still furthermore, in the disk drive apparatus according to the invention, the seat is formed corresponding to the location of the hook.
Still furthermore, in the disk drive apparatus according to the invention, the body includes at least one boss formed on the bottom surface of the body.
Still furthermore, in the disk drive apparatus according to the invention, the cover includes at least one hole formed on the upper surface of the cover corresponding to the location of the at least one boss.
Still furthermore, in the disk drive apparatus according to the invention, the body is coupled to the cover by using screws passing through the at least one hole of the cover to be fixed to the at least one boss of the body and the coupling of the hook and the seat.
The present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.